Ravenclaw Potter
by TheotheSlytherin123
Summary: What if Harry was an inquisitive child, who had a love of reading and ended up in Ravenclaw. if you're interested, please read and review!


_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter, all credit to that goes to JK Rowling. I do own this story however, and if any aspects of this story seem similar to someone else's fanfiction, it is by chance. After all, it is not the story that is original, merely the way it is interpreted._

Harry sat down on a nearby bench, pulling out Hogwarts: a History. He didn't have any time to read it these past few weeks, and maybe if he read it now, he could find out how to arrive on Platform 9 ¾.

Uncle Vernon had dropped him off at eight o'clock, three hours before the train went off. Harry thought it was better this way, as this was one of the rare times he could do his favourite thing; read. Well, it wasn't the actual reading that he liked, more of the learning that comes with it. His owl, Hedwig, which he had named after turning to one of the pages of his books. He figured that it was a nice name, and she seemed to like it.

Oh! Here the information was. To get on to platform 9 ¾, all you have to do is run into the barrier between platforms nine and ten. He put his book under his arm and briskly walked through the barrier, deciding he should just get on the train now. Hopefully he would have a long time to read before he was disturbed.

About an hour into his reading, a girl with chocolate brown eyes and bushy hair walked into his compartment. "Oh, is that Hogwarts: a History! I love that book, as much as all of the other ones! I have memorised all of my books by heart, as I want to know as much as I can! I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."

"Hello, Hermione. I'm Harry Potter. Yes, I know I'm famous, I don't like to talk about it though. I didn't get much chance to read my Hogwarts books, so I'm catching up as much as I can. I assume you were raised by Muggles, like I was. What house do you want to be in?" Harry asked, offering his hand to Hermione.

"Oh, I think I'd like to be in either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. I heard that Headmaster Dumbledore was in Gryffindor, but if I'm in Ravenclaw I will be surrounded by people that love to learn, like me. I presume by what you've said so far that you will probably be in Ravenclaw, and I think we might get on so that house would be good," Hermione said, shaking Harry's hand.

"Yes, I expect I will be in Ravenclaw as well. I've already memorised all but this last chapter of this book, and I think I'll tackle the charms book, standard book of spells, next. That class seems quite interesting, and I believe I will enjoy it. Of course, they all seem really good though," Harry declared enthusiastically, and Hermione nodded, before bringing out her own copy of Hogwarts: A history and reading silently for a while.

After another hour, Harry was finishing his last book. "Well, now that I'm done with that, I'm going to go and get my robes on," Harry uttered, walking towards the bathroom. When he walked back in, Hermione was also changed.

"Well, we've both finished all the books, so I think we should get to know each other a bit. My full name is Hermione Jean Granger, I'm a muggle born that lives in London. My parents, Dan and Emma Granger, are both dentists, and they own a dentistry. I have no siblings, and would always get the highest grades in muggle primary school, and almost all the time would get work higher than the other people in my class."

"My full name is Harry James Potter, I'm a half-blood that lives in Surrey, London. My parents are named James and Lily Potter, although I don't remember them. I live with my magic hating relatives, Uncle Vernon Dursley, aunt Petunia Dursley nee Evans, and cousin Dudley Dursley. My situation in school was more or less the same, though it got to the point where I had to pretend to be bad as I was punished for getting better grades than 'Ickle Diddykins' who always got a low 'D' at best."

"Your relatives hated you and punished you for good grades! That's… That's… Outrageous! Unfair! Your relatives seem bad already but… Don't bother lying to me, I know a lot about psychology. Do they abuse you, Harry?"

"Well, yes. No, Harry! Rule number one! No, they - oh I give up. Yes, they abuse me. Both mentally and physically. I managed to get dropped off at Kings Cross at eight, which was lucky as it made sure I got here unharmed. Please don't tell anyone, though. I told you as a matter of trust, so this is your only chance to prove I can trust you.."

"Ok, Harry. Unless I am forced by some type of spell or potion, your secret is safe with me. Unless I think another person is endangered by it, I will keep any of your secrets. I cross my heart and hope to die. However, I will see if my parents let me stay at Hogwarts for the Christmas break, and then see if you can stay around my house for at least a part of the summer. We have a spare bedroom which you can sleep in."

"I will consider your offer, Hermione. Anyway, I'd rather talk about something different. What did you think of the Standard Book of spells, Grade one?" Harry asked, and was rewarded when Hermione went into a speech. He could avoid the subject of the Dursleys for now. He decided to listen to Hermione.

"- Because don't you think that the spells seem interesting? The first spell that we learn, Wingardium Leviosa, seems very simple, although it is , for instance, you need to bring something to you in an emergency. I do imagine there's a summoning charm in general, but it's probably quite hard to master, and will not be learnt until third or fourth year."

They talked about their books for a while, and before they knew it students were bustling in, claiming compartments for themselves. A timid boy, admittedly a little plump, knocks on their door nervously. "C-can I come in? Some of the older students stole my compartment, and no one else will let me sit with them. I'm Neville, by the way. Neville Longbottom.

Harry looked at Hermione, who nodded, and turned to Neville. "Of course you can sit with us, Neville. My name's Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger." Harry watched Neville as he gasped, and quickly spoke. "Yes, I'm really Harry Potter, yes I will still let you sit here, and I'd rather you not talk about my fame. I hate being famous for my parents dying for me."

"Oh, alright then Harry. I never really thought about it that way. What house do you two think you'll both be in? I want to be in Hufflepuff, like my dad. But he's… Ok, I suppose I should just tell you now, as you deserve to know now, if we are going to be friends. We are, aren;t we?" Harry and hermione nodded. "Ok then. My parents were tortured into insanity by the Cruciatus curse. One of the three unforgivable curses, and I think it's the most vile of the lot. I'd rather a quick death than living without knowing who you are. Sorry, Harry. That might sound as if I'm trying to downplay your parents fate, but what I meant was -"

"It's fine, Neville. I agree, actually. I'm sad that I don't know my parents, but at least they're not stuck in eternal torment. Anyway, let's talk about more light topics. Such as…" Harry didn't get a chance to think of something to do, as a red haired boy barged into the compartment.

"Can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," the boy said rudely, and immediately sat down, pushing Hermione away from the window.

"Your compartment wasn't full. You were sitting with two other first years earlier, and you were one of the rudest of them. You told me that I could jump off the train for all you care, as I'm a near squib."

"Well, what are you doing? First, you barge in rather rudely, and then it turns out you insult Neville? Please just get out," Hermione ordered, and Ron opened his mouth.

"But Harry Potter is in this compartment! I need to be friends with the boy-who-lived! If I say I'm sitting here, then I'm sitting here!" Harry saw red.

"We already told you to get out, and now you make demands and expect us to do whatever you say. Did your mother not teach you manners? Just get out now, It will make it easier for all of us." Harry shoved the boy out of the compartment, and slammed the door shut. "Sorry," He muttered sheepishly. "Sometimes I lose my temper like that. I can't stand it when people like him show up."

"It's Ok, Harry. We really don't mind. After all, it got the message to him. Anyway, you said you'd like to be in Hufflepuff, Neville? I think it would suit you. You seem loyal, and hardworking, and kind, and fair… Yes. When you get sorted into Hufflepuff will you still be friends with us despite the different houses?"

"Yes, I will Hermione. If thats ok with you and Harry, anyway. I heard you two talking about the school books before I came in? I tried reading them, but it's really hard to remember what's in them, the only one I remember is the herbology one. I've always loved it, and my dad used to own a business being a herbologist, before he had to be an auror to fight in the war."

"Anything from the trolley dears?" an old lady said, slowly opening the door of the compartment. " I have all of the best that Honeydukes has too offer."

Harry looked at the different types of wizarding sweets, analysing what would be to healthy or unhealthy from the names alone. "Three liquorice wands, nine chocolate frogs, and a pack of Bertie Botts every flavour beans, please." Harry ordered, "Here, you two. We each have three frogs, a wand, and we can share the beans."

"No, Harry. You brought them, you keep them. You really don't have to buy us things." Hermione said, but Harry had already chucked them their share, and was glaring as Hermione tried to give it back.

"No. I've never been able to give anything to anyone in my life, and I want to share my first sweet experience with you two. My friends," Harry said, and Hermione sighed, before biting into her frog. Harry opened a frog of his own, and a card fell out. "So _this_ is Dumbledore. It's moving!"

"Of course it's moving, Harry! Why would it be any different from any other picture?" Neville asked, looking at Harry oddly. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth, before Neville widened his eyes. "Do you not get moving pictures in the muggle world?" Harry shook his head. "How weird!"

"Not really, Neville. Not weird, just culturally different. For example, you could be explaining the wizarding world for hours, and not even mention the moving portraits, because you just seem like they're an everyday occurrence. Or, I could talk about the muggle world, and not mention television, because to me that's just general knowledge," Hermione explained, with Harry nodding in agreement.

"I heard Harry Potter is in this compartment. Is that true?" a boy said, barging into their compartment. "So it's you then. Sitting with a squib and a filthy little mud blood, no less. Come with me, Potter. I'll show you the real way to act, and the real company to make," the boy said, offering his hand to Harry. "The name's Malfoy, by the way. Draco Malfoy."

"The name's Bond. James, Bond," Harry said to Malfoy, and Hermione laughed, before explaining it in whispers to a confused Neville, who soon started laughing as well. "Considering you just insulted the two people who I decided to sit with, I think the offer will be no. However, I am willing to be friends. If you let me show you the real way to treat people, and explain how I feel about the world. Maybe I'll even manage to make you agree with me, not like your father. Lucius, right?" The boy nodded, and sighed, before shaking Harry's hand reluctantly. Harry assumed it would be a lot of work before this boy erased his chances of becoming one of Lord Voldemort's followers. Harry thought he read that they were called death eaters, what a weird name.

"Fine, Potter. I'll give you a chance. Maybe we'll get on after all," and Harry knew he wasn't imagining the trace of a smile on Draco's face. Could Draco really be changing already? He must be. "Can I sit here with you?"

"If that's fine with these two, then yes. But tell your two cronies to leave, please," Harry said, and Draco turned around and glared.

"I told you two not to follow me! Go sit with Nott or something. If your lucky, you can bodyguard someone else."

"Have any of you three seen Trevor? He's my toad, and he jumped away just before Draco came in," Neville said, and looked at Harry. It was Draco that answered, however.

"I think I saw a toad jump past me as I came in, Longbottom. You should go look for it." Upon Harry's glare, Draco hastily added more. "And we'll help you, we can take a carriage each, and then move on. He can't have gotten far."

The four of them split up, Neville searching the carriage they were in, Hermione the next one along, then Harry, then Draco.

"Hey, Longbottom! This your toad?" Draco asked, showing the other three a large toad. "Looks like a bufonem emittunt ignis. It's a rare type of toad, not many people know about it. It can absorb fire, and if it's even rarer, breath it. If I were you, I'd teach your toad to trust you a lot. That way, you won't be enraging it by keeping it near you."

"Thanks, Draco. You\ve been a great help. Anyway, want to go back to our compartment, guys?" Neville asked, and Harry led the other three to their compartment.

"What do you three think about Quidditch?" Draco asked, and Neville murmured, "It's alright, I guess." while Harry and Hermione looked at him quizzically. "Oh, you two wouldn't know, would you?

"It's basically a game where you fly on brooms. There are seven players on each team. The chasers, who play with a ball called the quaffle. It's quite a large, round ball, and they have to score it into the three hoops on the other teams side of the pitch. Then there's the keeper, who guards the three rings. There's also the beaters. They play with bats, and a large ball that zooms around the pitch, a bludger. In professional games, this ball is iron, but in Hogwarts it's wood. Anyway, the beaters hit the bludgers, trying to knock the other players off of their brooms. Then there's the seeker, who flies around looking for a tiny golden ball called a snitch. It zooms around, hiding everywhere. The game ends when this is caught. Oh, and every goal is worth ten points, and the snitch is worth a hundred and fifty," Draco concluded, and Harry looked interested, whilst Hermione looked a little bored by the idea of the sport.

"That sounds great! I can't wait until I'm allowed to play. I read in Hogwarts, a History, that you can't play Quidditch until the second year, although it didn't explain what Quidditch was. Oh, and Hermione? I know you said you have a chance of being in Gryffindor ages ago. If you are, we will still hang out with you. After all, me Draco and Neville will definitely all be in different houses."

"I know, Harry. I honestly have no idea what house I'll be in between the two, but either way it's good. If you think about it, it would actually be better if I was in Gryffindor, because then there would always be two of us in each class for company, because if I was a Ravenclaw, whenever either Slytherin or Hufflepuff was with Gryffindors, Neville or Draco would be alone."

"Hey, Neville. We should explain about the teachers and the general summary of the classes. I'm sure these two will eat it all up."

"Well, there's Potions and Professor Snape. The subject is hard, and the teacher scary," Neville said.

"Please! Potions is easy, and Professor Snape's not scary. He can be mean to you if your not Slytherin, but I wouldn't call him _scary_," Draco said. "Anyway, then there's Charms. It can be easy or hard, depending on the charm. Professor Flitwick is kind, and easily one of the students favourite teachers. He's kind and fair."

"I agree with Draco on that one. Then there's transfiguration. I think it seems like one of the easiest classes. Professor Mcgonagalls strict, but fair," Neville continued.

"You are right about Professor Mcgonagall, but transfiguration is the hardest one! It's difficult, and you have to picture what you want to transfigure in perfect detail! Anyway, the next one is History of magic. I already know Neville will agree with me on this one. If you read along with the Professor, it can be interesting. If you try and listen to him, Professor Binns, then you will end up asleep. Whatever you do, don't listen to Binns. He's dry, boring, and - well, that sums it up."

"Yeah, that definitely sums it up. My favourite is next, Herbology. It is by far the best subject, and the professor is quite nice."

"No, No, No! Herbology is horrible, and you get really dirt doing it. It's all just practical work, and it's quite dangerous as well! I agree with the teacher's nice. Anyway, the last subject is Astronomy. You only do this every other week, which is good, as it starts at midnight! We don't even learn much! The only good thing about it is that we don't have early classes the next day, as they know we won't be up for them."

"Again, Draco's basically right. It's not even useful, as no one but the astronomy teacher can even get a job from it, and it doesn't affect anything about spells."

"Hey, that's the station! We'll be getting off in a minute, we should probably start heading for the door, so we don't get caught in all the fuss," Draco said, and the four friends made their way towards the door of the train, Harry slowly opening it as it slowed down.

"Hello, Harry!" Hagrid boomed, waving towards Harry. "Made some friends, I see. First YEARS, FIRST YEARS THIS WAY! FIRST YEARS COME TO ME!" Hagrid roared as the students burst out of the train.

"Do any of you know what we have to do to get sorted?" Harry suddenly asked as they walked along a narrow path. "All it says in Hogwarts: A History is that it is 'a magical ceremony'. It doesn't actually specify what it is.

"No, Pott- Harry. It's tradition for the first years to find out when they get sorted, not even _my_ father told me the truth, and he always tells me everything, even if I want it to remain a surprise," Draco said just as they arrived at the boats.

Harry, Hermione, Neville, and Draco all hopped into the same boat, and Draco smirked, acting as if he knew something the others didn't know.

"Do you want me to make our boat go faster?" he asked, and Harry cautiously nodded. "Giant squid, I know that you pull these boats. Please make us go faster than the other boats when you start pulling, as we are excited to get to the sacred building that you protect," Draco muttered under his breath, and was rewarded as a giant eye poked out of the water, before sinking back in again.

"FORWARD!" Hagrid yelled, and the boats started moving, Harry, Hermione, Draco, and Neville were way ahead. "Why are you lot so fast? The boats are supposed to make me go in front!"

"We had some help from a slippery friend. I believe you know him?" Harry called back, and heard Hagrid muttered something about how he should have known Harry would be like his father. Harry smirked, and decided to bore Draco, just for the fun of it.

"Hey, Draco. Did you know that this lake was here even when the founders built this castle? This is actually a magical lake, the Giant Squid itself was pulled through one of the portals connecting this lake to the sea. Also, this is where the house elves get all of the fish served here, and the squid was actually a key part of building the castle. It held up the castle whilst the founders built it, as they only had the strength to cast their own variation of a permanent Wingardium Leviosa once. That's how the castle floats."

"I will get you back for that, Harry. Expect to be Out-snaked by the cunning. One day you'll wake up to find your face is swapped with the Giant squid's, even if it's years away. It will happen, Harry." Draco smirked, and Harry rolled his eyes. Like _that_ would ever happen…

Harry and the other three jumped off their boat as it stopped, walking inside the antechamber to the Great hall. A woman in a black hat and green robes walked in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I am Professor Mcgonagall," Professor Mcgonagall said. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend your free time in your house common room."

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each house has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points whilst your rule breaking will lose you house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will become a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

"The sorting ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She eyed a speck of dirt on Weasley's nose, and was just about to glance at Neville when he straightened his collar.

Suddenly, a haunt of ghosts flew through the wall.

"We've given peeves enough chances! He will not be coming to the feast!" an old ghost covered in chains yelled furiously, and the ghosts were just noticing the students when -

"Please line up, everyone. The sorting ceremony is just about to begin. Get in pairs, an orderly line!" Professor Mcgonagall ordered, and Harry paired with Draco whilst Hermione did the same with Neville. They were just walking into the hall. Harry couldn't wait to get sorted.

_A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter. I will be updating this as much as I can, but no promises on how fast that will be! Yes, I decided to go with the idea of Draco ending up good, because I feel like if Harry was more polite in that scene in the books, it would have maybe gone like that. Or is he not really that nice…_

_Please review to tell me your thoughts, as it is a great help for me to get feedback._


End file.
